Impulse
by Aonik
Summary: Redseb es perseguido por una misteriosa sombra y llega a la pensión de Yoh y Anna. Ellos lo acompañan a buscar a su hermana y se introducen en un misterioso bosque olvidandose del pobre Hana XD ¿qué sucederá? ¿quién o qué será esa sombra misterio
1. La bienvenida a Redseb

**CAPITULO 1: LA BIENVENIDA A REDSEB**

-Podrás correr pero no esconderte- esas eran las palabras que se oían mientras el joven de cabellos rubios corría desesperadamente por la zona de Funbari, hasta que por fin llegó aliviado a la pensión "En" abriendo las puertas violentamente.

El joven corría gritando por toda la casa en busca de auxilio mientras una sombra lo perseguía repitiendo siempre la misma frase.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños y audífonos naranjas abrazando al pequeño.

-Una sombra me estaba persiguiendo- dijo el niño con voz temblorosa.

-Ya no te preocupes- dijo el joven sonriendo –Nadie te lastimará mientras yo esté aquí-

-Gracias joven Asakura-

De pronto una niña de cabello largo y rubio apareció.

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo Yoh?-

-Es que tenemos visitas Annita- dijo Yoh sonriente.

Anna observó con curiosidad al pequeño niño que estaba en los brazos de Yoh.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Redseb?-

-Una sombra...una sombra estaba detrás de mí, y quería quitarme la vida, señorita Kyouyama- dijo el pequeño con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vamos Anna, dejemos que se quede aquí- dijo el joven shaman con una tierna y convencedora sonrisa.

- Mmmm... ¬¬ Está bien-

- Sabía que dirías que sí-

-¡Muchas gracias! - dijo el pequeño con el rostro iluminado.

Los tres jóvenes entraron a la casa, Yoh estaba por preparar el almuerzo, dado que era casi mediodía, mientras que Anna preparaba un cuarto para Redseb.

-Manta y Tamao llegarán en cualquier momento, -.-tendré que esperar a que traigan los ingredientes- el joven Asakura se sentó junto al estanque de agua que había en el jardín para esperar.

-Redseb, tu cuarto está listo- indicó Anna señalando la habitación con una fría mirada.

-Se ve que no soy bienvenido aquí ¬¬- dijo el pequeño en voz baja mientras entraba en su cuarto.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- exclamaron dos personas que estaban en la entrada de la pensión.

-¿Joven Yoh? ¿Señorita Anna?- preguntó una niña de cabello color rosa.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Yoh acercándose con una tierna sonrisa, lo que provocó que la pelirosa se sonrojara.

-Jeje n.nU Trajimos los ingredientes que nos pidió Anna- dijo el niño que acompañaba a Tamao.

-Es cierto...Anna ha estado algo alterada hoy o.o- se dijo a si mismo el joven Asakura.

-¡Yupi! ¡Comida!- el pequeño Redseb apareció de repente y se puso a dar vueltas por todo el jardín.

-¿Qué hace este niño aquí?- preguntó Manta.

- El es Redseb, alguna vez lo habrán visto -.- Vino aquí porque lo estaban persiguiendo- acto seguido Yoh hizo pasar a todos y preparó un exquisito almuerzo.

Luego...

-¡Esto está delicioso! ¬ - exclamó con mucha alegría el joven rubio que estaba arrasando con la comida.

-No seas impaciente, hay que esperar que todos estén en la mesa¬¬- le dijo Manta al ver como devoraba todo lo que veía.

-Iré a buscarla- dijo Yoh con una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó y fue a buscar a Anna a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí la encontró dormida en su futón, con el sol que entraba por la ventana iluminándola y calentándola. El joven shaman se arrodilló suavemente frente a Anna y le acarició las mejillas.

-Yoh...- dijo la Itako entreabriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Annita? ¿Por qué estás aquí dormida?- preguntó el joven con curiosidad.

-No pasa nada- dijo mientras se incorporaba –sólo tenía un poco de sueño, es todo- dijo con un tono algo altanero.

-Me alegro- dijo Yoh sonriente –ven a almorzar-

Cuando Yoh y Anna bajaron las escaleras se encontraron con una mesa vacía.

-T.T Tratamos de detenerlo, pero acabó con toda la comida- dijo Tamao mientras lavaba los platos.

-Jeje Estaba delicioso- dijo el pequeño niño relamiéndose.

-Nosotros apenas pudimos saborear algo- dijo Manta apenado.

-No importa ¿verdad Annita? U Si quieres podemos ir a comer afuera- dijo Yoh tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo la joven Itako con indiferencia.

Yoh tomó su abrigo y el de Anna y salieron de la pensión.

-¡Cuiden a Redseb mientras no estamos!-

-T¬T ¡Ustedes no se preocupen!- dijo la pelirosa luciendo despreocupada.

Más tarde Yoh y Anna caminaban por la ciudad, buscando algún restaurante para comer.

Pasado unos minutos entraron a uno muy elegante, poca gente iba a aquel lugar, parecía que la comida era muy costosa; pero eso no importaba.

Yoh pidió una porción de fideos y Anna un plato de arroz.

Estaba todo muy silencioso, hasta que Yoh decidió romper el silencio.

-Oye Anna, hoy te he notado, nose, algo...extraña- dijo Yoh mientras enroscaba los fideos en los palillos.

-¿Extraña? ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Anna con una mirada seria.

-Bueno... normalmente no te duermes a mediodía bajo los rayos del sol, y generalmente te enojas cuando los invitados son tan irrespetuosos-

-Pues...no ocurre nada- dijo la Itako desviando la mirada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Espero que eso sea cierto- dijo sonriendo y mostrándose algo preocupado.

Al terminar de almorzar Yoh pidió la cuenta y entendió por que nadie iba a ese restaurante. (n.ñU)

Mientras caminaban hacia la pensión Anna se detuvo frente a una casa de ropa sin que Yoh se diera cuenta.

-T.T Nos hemos quedado algo cortos de dinero, supongo que tendré que salir de nuevo a vender periódicos- dijo lamentándose el joven Asakura mientras seguía caminando.

Luego se percató de que Anna no estaba a su lado y volteó la cabeza. Allí estaba ella, parada frente a la vidriera, con una expresión seria, como de costumbre.

Pasó un tiempo y el joven shaman de pronto sintió un fuerte deseo por abrazar a su prometida. Eso era realmente extraño, pero él seguía preocupado por el comportamiento de la Itako; se acercó lentamente con la mirada perdida. Anna volteó la cabeza y vio a Yoh caminar directo hacia ella. Al ver que él no se detenía le preguntó que le pasaba. El joven siguió caminando sin responder a la pregunta de Anna. Ella lo miró extrañada por el comportamiento del joven.

Yoh se puso frente a frente con Anna y la tomó por la cintura.

-¿Y...Yoh? ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Anna preocupada.

-Anna...hay algo que quiero decirte...-

-¿Qué es?-

-Bueno...yo...-

-Yoh ya lo sé, suéltame ¬¬ -

El joven de cabellos castaños cerró fuertemente los ojos y soltó a su prometida.

-Nada, nada...-

Anna lo observó algo confundida. Yoh dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, seguido por la Itako.

-¿Te ocurre algo Yoh? Tu eres el que está extraño ¬¬

-No Anna... lo que pasa es que...

En silencio caminaron y en silencio llegaron a la pensión.

-¡¡Al fin llegaron!!- exclamó Redseb con alegría.

-¿Dónde están Tamao y Manta?- preguntó Yoh mirando de un lado a otro de la pensión.

-Ahh...ellos están ocupados ordenando y reacondicionando mi habitación nn- dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa.

-Jeje n.nU-

-Oye joven Asakura...¿le puedo pedir dos favorcitos?-

-¿Cuáles?–

- Primero: deja de abrazar de esa forma la cintura de la señorita Kyouyama ¬¬ te vez ridículo. Y segundo: ¿podemos ir a buscar a mi hermanita Seyram?-

-Sí n.nU No hay problema- dijo el joven Asakura soltando lentamente la cintura de Anna mientras ella lo miraba fijamente con algo de disgusto.

Los tres jóvenes salieron en busca de la pequeña hermana de Redseb, Seyram.

----Minutos más tarde----

-Oye Redseb, ¿tienes idea de dónde está tu hermana?- preguntó el shaman con agotamiento.

-¡Sí! Debe estar en la cabaña que habíamos tomado prestada- dijo señalando hacia la espesura del bosque.

Yoh, Anna y Redseb siguieron caminando hasta adentrarse en la espesura del bosque, donde alguien los estaría esperando...


	2. Escape del Bosque de las Penurias, terri...

**CAPITULO 2. Escape del Bosque de las Penurias, territorio del monstruo Rapsodia**

---En el jardín maternal---

Los niños salían alegremente del kinder y corrían a toda velocidad a abrazar a sus padres, todos menos un pequeño niño rubio de dos años.

-¿Dónde estará tu padre que siempre te viene a buscar Hana?-

-Pa..pa...- dijo el pequeño  punto de llorar.

-No llores mi amor, te quedarás con nosotros hasta que tu padre llegue- le dijo la maestra alzando al niño.

Los ojos de Hana se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que su padre no estaba, y no entendía porque no llegaba aún.

---Mientras, en el bosque---

-Yoh, tengo un extraño presentimiento- dijo la rubia Itako mientras caminaban por los largos senderos del bosque.

-No te preocupes Annita- dijo Yoh tomando la cintura de Anna en gesto de protección.

A medida que caminaban el bosque se tornaba más oscuro y tenebroso, y un escalofrío rodeó a la itako.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí Redseb?- preguntó Yoh algo atemorizado.

-Aquí hay algo que no está bien, se supone que ya deberíamos haber llegado-dijo el niño tratando de deducir en que lugar estaban.

-Yoh...- dijo Anna con el rostro pálido.

-¿Anna? ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Yoh notablemente preocupado.

-¡Es cierto!- se sobresaltó el pequeño niño- ¡El monstruo que me perseguía tiene la habilidad de cambiar el espacio por donde circulamos! Debe habernos llevado a otro lugar que no conocemos, y ahora estamos perdidosT.T-

De pronto Anna comenzó a toser excesivamente e Yoh la arrodilló sobre el suelo. Los tres jóvenes estaban envueltos en las sombras.

-Anna, Anna, por favor, dime que te pasa- el joven Asakura trató de detener la tos de la joven rubia, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-¡Ahora que haremos! T-T ¡Perdónenme joven Yoh, señorita Kyouyama, todo esto fue mi culpa!- dijo Redseb mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con desesperación.

Yoh abrazó a Anna y le acarició la mejilla, en un intento por calmarla.

-Por favor Annita, sé fuerte- dicho esto él la cargo y siguieron caminando.

---Entre tanto, en la pensión---

-Yoh y Anna no vuelven aún, ¿no tenían que buscar a Hana?- preguntó Manta con curiosidad.

-Es cierto.....¡ES CIERTO! ¡Hay que ir a buscar a Hana!- exclamó Tamao tomando su bolsito color rosa-¡Vamos joven Manta!-

-Ehhh...¡Sí!-

---En el bosque...---

Los jóvenes seguían caminando sin rumbo, asustados, preocupados y cansados.

-¡Demonios! ¡Ahora que haremos!- exclamó Redseb desesperado al ver más y más oscuridad en la lejanía.

Anna había quedado inconsciente.

-En este lugar... hay una fuerza que absorbe...los poderes espirituales...-dijo sofocado Yoh.

-¿Tu tampoco te sientes bien joven Asakura?- dijo el pequeño rubio colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-JejejeU Ya verás que todo...se solucionará-

-Tienes razón- dijo Redseb con un gesto de despreocupación.

---En el kinder---

-¡Hana!- exclamó la pelirosa al ver al pequeño niño desesperado por soltarse de las manos de su maestra.

-¡Tamao!- los ojos de Hana brillaban de alegría.

- ¬ ¡Ven aquí bebé!- dijo Tamao alzando al niño y agradeciendo a la maestra por cuidarlo.

---Más tarde, en la pensión---

Tamao alimentaba a Hana esperando a que su madre llegue. Y al ver que las horas pasaban y los shamanes no regresaban se empezó a preocupar.

-¿Dónde pueden estar?- preguntó Tamao metiendo la cuchara con la comida en la boquita de Hana –Ya me están preocupando.-

-¿Y si vamos a buscarlos?- preguntó Manta algo preocupado.

-Yo no puedo ir¡ tengo que cuidar al bebé.-

-Entonces... ù.u Podemos llamar a uno de los muchachos ..-

-No es para tanto -.- Será mejor esperar, quizás se entretuvieron con algo en el camino-

---En el bosque---

-¡¡AHHHH!! ¡ESTAMOS MÁS PERDIDOS QUE AGUJA EN UN PAJAR!- exclamó Yoh arrodillándose en el suelo y despeinándose.

- ¬¬ No es para tanto joven Asakura, usted dijo que todo se solucionará-

-Pero llevamos horas y horas Y HORAS caminando-

-Mmmm.... ùu ......¡¡¡SEYRAM!!!-

-Oo ¡¡No grites!!-

-PerdónU Es que ya no se me ocurre otra cosa para poder encontrar a mi hermana y salir de aquí-

-Si no actuamos rápido nos quedaremos aquí hasta el día de nuestra muerte- dijo Yoh acariciando la mano de Anna.

-Pues piensa en algo Einstein ¬¬ -

-Sería bueno poder volar T.T-

-He vivido muchos años en el bosque y conozco a todos los espíritus que lo habitan-

-¿Puedes llamarlos?-

-Eso trataré úu-

-Espero que respondan a pesar del ambiente tan...denso-

-¡¡Washi!! ¡Ven aquí!-

--Silencio--

-No contestan...-

-¡¡¡Washiii!!!-

De pronto Yoh sufrió un contragolpe y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Joven Asakura!- exclamó Redseb con preocupación. –Perfecto, ahora tengo que ayudar a dos inválidos ¬¬ no es posible ¿qué te ocurrió joven Yoh?- se preguntó mientras movía el cuerpo del joven de cabello castaño.

-¡Ya no los necesito! ¡JAJAJA!- exclamó una escalofriante voz.

-¿¡Quién eres!?- gritó Redseb observando a su alrededor sin lograr ver a nadie.

De repente el suelo se abrió dejando caer a Yoh, Anna y Redseb al vacío.

-¡¡Ahhhhhh.....!!-

---Minutos después---

-Do...¿dónde estoy?...- dijo Redseb mientras se reincorporaba, su cuerpo estaba herido y golpeado, al igual que Yoh y Anna.

-Joven Yoh, joven Yoh. Despierta por favor.-

Redseb sintió una corriente de aire a sus espaldas y volteó la cabeza.

Se encontró con un enorme pájaro dorado.

-¡Washi! ¡Viniste!- exclamó alegremente el niño abrazando al ave que le

devolvió el mismo gesto.

-Pero es muy tarde, Asakura y Kyouyama están inconscientes hace rato, el monstruo que me perseguía les ha robado sus poderes espirituales-

-Gruaaa, gyaaaa.- el pájaro dio la vuelta y se ofreció a cargar a Redseb y a sus amigos y llevarlos hasta la pensión.

---En la pensión---

-¡Ya estoy harta de esperar!- exclamó la pelirosa levantándose del suelo

–Vamos a buscar al joven Yoh y la señorita Anna, joven Manta-

-Ehh... .. está bien. Pero...¿qué haremos con Hana?-

Hana estaba recostado sobre una frisita haciendo burbujas de saliva.

-No se puede quedar aquí solo- dijo Manta mirando con ternura al pequeño bebé.

Tamao alzó a Hana y le acarició la cabeza –Mira pequeño, iremos a buscar a mamá y papá, no te podemos llevar, así que te quedarás aquí solo-

mientras decía esto Tamao acostó a Hana en su cuna. –Prométeme que no te moverás de aquí ¿sí?-

-¡Guuuuuuu!O- exclamó el pequeño agitando rápidamente sus manitas.

-Bien, adiós Hanita- dicho esto Tamao y Manta se retiraron.

---Mientras, en camino a la pensión...---

-Apúrate Washi, necesitamos curar a Asakura y Kyouyama.-

Una estela emergió del ave y esta se dirigió a toda velocidad a la pensión En.

-¡¡¡Redseb!!!-

-¿Eh?- el niño rubio hizo que Washi se detenga y observó a lo lejos la figura de una niña.

-¡Redseb! ¡Aquí estoy!- la niña se acercó corriendo, tenía un largo cabello rubio, una diadema blanca en la cabeza y un vestido rosa.

-¿Seyram? ..- Redseb estaba asombrado por la repentina aparición de su hermana.

-¡Te estaba esperando! Washi me dijo que tu lo estabas llamando y vine para esperarte.

-Pero no te encontramos en el bosque, Asakura y Kyouyama me acompañaron y perdieron todos sus poderes-

-¡No! ¿No me digas que haz entrado en el bosque que tenía un fanal en la entrada?-

-Sí .. Creo que entré a ese ¿Había otro bosque acaso?- preguntó confundido el chico.

-Sí, ese es el Bosque de las Penurias. Me han contado que los que entran no salen con vida de ese bosque.-

-¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??- el rostro de Redseb se tornó pálido.-O sea que...Yoh y Anna...¿¡están muertos!?-

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
